magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
'Andrew Jones Hollingsworth', also known as Red, an OC made by NYSdehkidrs that also serves as his current persona. Red is a Filipino-born English vocalist and guitarist of his band Vain Angels. He is also a film editor and actor. Backstory Red's parents immigrated to the Philippines from the United Kingdom years before Red was born in Manila, Philippines. As a child, Red was excluded from interaction with his peers, despite his best efforts to fit in. He instead opted to stay at home alone for most of the time. His love for metal came from his grandfather, who introduced him to metal after the young Red got interested after hearing a guitar riff from one of his grandfather's songs. He secretly learned how to play the guitar, mainly since he didn't want anyone to hear him make mistakes. During a lesson in school, he tripped and fell, with the bridge of his nose landing hard on the edge of his table. He suffered a huge nosebleed from a broken nose, which led his ruthless teacher to make a remark that led to his stage name Red: Red has always expressed disdain against people around him, in part because he believes that no one truly adores his company, which did create rifts between him and his only friends. Red formed his metal band Vain Angels in 8th grade, with his childhood friend Quincy Adams-Lacalinao (rhythm guitar), and his classmates Sean Dela Rosa (drums), Gavin Bernabe (bass guitar) and Jeremiah Guinto (keyboards), in hopes of escaping poverty in the provinces of the Philippines someday. The group dropped out of school to focus on writing an EP to send to foreign record labels, hoping to get signed by one of them. Red originally had a high-pitched singing tone, prominent in the making of the band's EP. However, he tore a vocal cord, forcing Red to spend weeks recovering. Although he got back in no time, it did harm his vocal range, transforming his regular singing voice to a more arena-rock oriented style. During a recording session, Red suffered an aneurysm, and was rushed to the hospital. He was dead on arrival, caused by a cerebral haemorrhage. Afterlife With Red reunited with the original members of Vain Angels, who all died after a massacre occurred in their apartment building, he and his group finished the band's debut EP. The EP caught the attention of Heartbleed Records, a new record label focused on bringing heavy metal to ghosts, and Red's band were signed by the label shortly after. In his new life as a spirit, Red continued to chase his dream of being a metal vocalist, spending the majority of his time working on stuff related to his band, without caring much about his personal condition. Met Belle Banshee Red, along with Vain Angels, headlined the Heartbleed-sponsored ''Red Screams Dead Tour, with events set in 8 different countries. During the Australian leg of the tour, Red met Belle Banshee, who purchased VIP tickets for the concert. He personally thought of Belle as a being who could finally relate to his general apathetic feelings toward others, leading him to take the time to get to know Belle privately. He started to develop a liking for Belle after getting to know her. Vain Angels went on tour throughout Australia with supporting band Gabriel Wears Gucci, a move Red enforced, mainly since he wanted to spend more time with Belle. After their second concert in Brisbane during the tour, Red started dating Belle. Red, in an interview with Loudwire, explained his relationship status with Belle Banshee: Red has written several songs dedicated to Belle, including Fallen Down and hit song Johnny Ringo. First Album Characteristics Red has been often identified as an unstable teenager. He has a general apathy towards people due to his beliefs about no one being able to truly understand him. Red also has a short temper, and can go on long rants when angered. Red's also been known as a "kid without a filter", due to his tendency to act upon his emotions despite his current environment and circumstances. He is also easy to sadden, and usually stays sad for a while, even after said problem is resolved. One of Red's favourite hobbies consist of learning about haunted areas in his country to go ghost-hunting in, the most memorable ghost-hunting experience of his being sneaking in the Manila Film Centre in 03:00, the so-called "Hour of Demons" in Filipino supernatural culture. His other hobbies include drawing using traditional methods, blade-crafting, biking, and meditating. Red has a hidden interest in game developing. He's also an avid gamer, being the main influence of the band's decision to set up a gaming area in their European tour bus. On the stage, Red usually pushes himself over his limits to perform in his live shows on a near-daily basis. Red's voice has varied through time; his early voice consisting of a high pitched singing and screaming tone, and his current voice consisting of a deep and raspy tone, along with a variety of screaming techniques. When it comes to love, Red does literally everything possible to keep Belle happy being in a relationship with him. Red and Belle's relationship status is really well known around the music industry, to the point where Red and Belle even display affection for each other in interviews. His love for Belle does hurt him too, as his jealousy towards Cupidtatem tends to make Red hurt himself, mainly since Red has absolutely no idea what he will be doing in afterlife without Belle Banshee. His insecurity, though, is mainly proof of his pure love for Belle Banshee. Despite his busy tour schedule, he does make an effort in reaching out to Belle and communicating with her via texting, calling, and sometimes, written mail. Although Red is aware that he isn't as wealthy or good-looking as any other suitor for Belle, Red still tries to give Belle everything she deserves from a guy, and all Red wishes is for Belle to love him back the way he loves her. Quotes Relationships With Vain Angels * Quincy Adams-Lacalinao '— She's been my childhood friend for...idk, for a while now. She's been with me since Day 1. Kinda a brat when it comes to candy, but she's okay. She's also a pretty subpar guitar player and singer. Oh shoot, right, she can fight, so she's not one I'd wanna piss off. Wait, you like Cupidtatem? Okay then, but you better not be spending too much private time, if you get what I'm saying. ;) Oh also, please stop using my guitar picks, get your own. They're like, only 50 cents. * '''Sean Dela Rosa '— A meh-level drummer. He can't even cook rice. HAHAHAHAHA! He can also produce our songs, when I'm unavailable. Oh, he, for whatever reason, keeps a stockpile of instant ramen on our tour buses. It's fine, he's the one buying all our games that we play on the PlayStation. * 'Gavin Bernabe '— I have to agree with Quincy. You're pretty average at playing bass. Hey, remember the one time you used your phone as a pick? HAHAHAHAHA! * 'Jeremiah Guinto '— Thank you for taking over as guitar so that Quincy can be lead guitar instead. (Sucka XD) Friends * [[Belle Banshee|'''Belle Banshee]]' '— Uh...I think she was pretty cool from the start. Probably the only one I knew that understands me. I love her. I'm kind of sad that she's unable to come with me in all of my concerts, but I know that she's out there supporting me. I'm so glad she made me her boyfriend. <3 * [[Cupidtatem|'Cupidtatem']]' '— He's honestly fine. I'm glad he's keeping Belle company when I'm touring and she can't come. I'm still keeping an eye on him, though. Wish someone else can be there for Cupidtatem. He needs the love. Perhaps...Quincy can do, Cupidtatem? ;) * [[Ryan Anderson|'Ryan Anderson']] — Audio engineer? Really dude? ...pfftHAHAHAHAHA Trivia * The very first colour Red dyed his hair with was blue. * Red is currently NYSdehkidrs' mascot; appearing as his profile picture in every one of his accounts. * One of Red's wishes is to get his electric guitar, a Solar A2.6, signed by his girlfriend, Belle Banshee. * Red is extremely frugal, to the point where he won't pay for an ad-free Spotify subscription despite being wealthy. * Red's favourite food is rice and chicken. * Red has slight chronic depression. It's pretty easy to bum him out. * Red's design formerly incorporated a top hat; NYSdehkidrs later scrapped it. * Red's favourite song is Psychosocial. Gallery RedAzelfS.png|Credit: AzelfS RedAzelfS2.png|Credit: AzelfS q2.png|Look at q1.png|this cutie Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:NYSdehkidrs OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Personas